L'art de l'amour
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: L'Art est si vaste, et il peut mener à tant… [SYDI] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui] Fanart de Altraria, merci merci merci *0* tu m'en refais autant que tu veux! *KeurSurToi*
1. Chapter 1

**L'ART DE L'AMOUR**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur… Hem… *hésitation de _« j'assume moyen »_ * du **Sydi** (SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui).

Ouaip, y a pas des masses de fics sur ce ship. M'enfin, si ça vous dit rien, ce serait bizarre de lire quand même XD Bon, vous faites ce que vous voulez ;) Mais pour info, deux références: « 5 Théories » et « Dimanche Pluvieux ».

Bref, petite fiction dans un univers alternatif (mais pas trop). Et pour les besoins de l'histoire, je les vieillis un peu. Pas beaucoup, hein. Disons la trentaine.

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une grande partie de leurs personnalités et histoires pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et les gars, dans le cas (peu probable) où vous verriez ça… Pardon. x) Sérieusement, ne lisez pas, c'est très la gêne ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'art de l'enseignement**

* * *

J'aime ces moments. Je suis là, dans cette salle, devant des personnes aussi passionnées que moi, qui laissent parler leur imagination, esquissent de leurs mines, leurs pinceaux ou même leurs doigts le reflet de leur créativité, écoutent mes conseils et mes encouragements, s'inspirent de mes instructions tout en allant au-delà, comme je souhaite tant qu'ils le fassent.

Car il y a dans l'enseignement une dimension bien trop souvent oubliée : celle du dépassement. Le dépassement des consignes, le dépassement du cadre d'apprentissage, et surtout le dépassement de soi. J'ai bien trop souvent eu ou même vu des professeurs qui se cantonnaient à la pédagogie trop limitée, aux consignes trop terre-à-terre, aux méthodes d'enseignement trop conformistes. Mais ce n'est bien souvent pas de leur faute, ils sont indirectement contraints de respecter les programmes à la lettre, ce qui les empêche d'ajouter leur touche personnelle, d'être attentifs aux particularités de chacun de leurs élèves, de mettre en valeur et à profit chaque potentiel. Je trouve tellement dommage que l'enseignement soit à ce point cantonné à une sorte de bourrage de crâne exempt de toute possibilité de divagation.

C'est pour cela que je voulais enseigner quelque chose de bien moins académique, et ce avec mes méthodes, avec ma pédagogie, et avec mes divagations. Il faut dire que ce que j'enseigne est on ne peut plus propice aux divagations. Le dessin et la peinture ne sont, à mon sens, que divagations de l'esprit, matérialisées par les traits et les courbes esquissées sur le support. De toute manière, toute forme d'art, de mon point de vue, consiste en des divagations. Parfois même à un point tel qu'on peut commettre ce qui au premier abord semble être une erreur, mais qui finalement crée quelque chose de nouveau. Combien de peintres, dessinateurs, sculpteurs et autres, au-delà d'avoir appris de leurs erreurs, en ont fait de la nouveauté ? Combien d'écrivains ont fait finalement bien mieux que ce qu'ils auraient fait à la base s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés ? Combien de réalisateurs ont innové en utilisant des moyens que leurs pairs qualifieraient d'inappropriés ? Et je ne peux pas passer outre les exemples bien connus des Bêtises de Cambrai ou de la Tarte Tatin, ces œuvres culinaires désormais si célèbres qui ont été créées suite à des erreurs de recette.

Je pense très sincèrement que l'art doit être spontanéité, honnêteté, improvisation. Certes, il y a des techniques qu'il faut apprendre à maîtriser. Certes, il y a des outils, matières et supports avec lesquels on ne peut pas faire tout et n'importe quoi. Mais la production d'une œuvre doit, à mon sens, être exempte de réflexion, au moins en partie. Une fois qu'on est lancé, qu'on a pris le coup de main, il faut simplement lâcher prise, cesser de penser à ce qu'on est en train de faire, et simplement le faire. A force de trop penser, on se bride et on laisse peu de place à l'imaginaire et l'inattendu*. Combien de fois ai-je entendu certains de mes apprenants dire qu'ils faisaient « n'importe quoi », alors que ce n'importe quoi était les prémices d'une œuvre tout aussi appréciable que les autres ? Combien de fois ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de négligences ou d'erreurs ont permis d'avoir un rendu remarquable ?

Et, sachant que je suis dans un établissement indépendant de tout programme pré-établi par l'Éducation Nationale, puisqu'il s'agit d'un centre socio-culturel et non d'un établissement scolaire, nous pouvons enseigner à notre façon, et ainsi transmettre bien davantage que des notions basiques. De plus, les personnes qui viennent ici sont, pour la très grande majorité, déjà passionnées par l'activité, ce qui facilite la transmission de la passion pour celle-ci.

La première chose que je fais faire aux nouveaux venus ? Dessiner ce qui leur passe par la tête, avec les outils et les supports qui les inspirent à ce moment précis. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela me permet de voir bien plus que leurs simples compétences artistiques. Cela me permet de voir avec quoi ils sont le plus à l'aise, vers quels moyens ils se tournent spontanément, ce qu'ils pensent être le plus approprié pour montrer ce qu'ils sont réellement capables de faire. Cela me permet aussi de voir leur capacité de création et de lâcher prise lorsqu'on ne leur impose ni support, ni outils, ni thème, ni limite. Et, enfin, cela me permet de comprendre une partie de leur caractère. Pas forcément de manière précise et claire, mais je perçois certains traits de leur personnalité. Et ce sans même leur parler.

Bon, il faut dire aussi que c'est plus facile d'être plus attentif à chacun de ses apprenants lorsque ceux-ci ne sont pas nombreux. Pour ma part, ils sont une toute petite dizaine. Sept, pour être précis. Enfin, huit, avec le nouvel arrivant d'aujourd'hui. Un jeune homme d'un an de moins que moi, à peu près. Car, oui, beaucoup de mes apprenants ont à peu près mon âge, voire un peu plus. C'est un des autres avantages, c'est d'autant plus facile de tisser des liens avec des gens de sa propre génération, ou presque.

Ah oui, et je les appelle « apprenants », parce que le terme « élève » fait bien trop enfantin et académique à mon goût. Même si ça veut dire à peu près la même chose. Et peut-être un peu aussi parce que ça ressemble à « apprenti », et un apprenti apprend bien plus que de la théorie et de la technique. Bref, c'est pour ça que je préfère ce terme.

Une fois tout le monde bien arrivé et bien installé, je prends quelques instants pour présenter dûment notre nouvelle recrue.

« - Je crois qu'on est au complet ! Bon, vous lui avez déjà tapé la bise, mais j'en profite pour vous présenter en bonne et due forme notre nouvel arrivant. Dylan, bienvenue à toi !

\- Merci… »

Visiblement un peu intimidé, il esquisse un sourire et son regard, bien que gêné, reste ancré dans le mien durant quelques petites secondes. Bizarrement, cela suffit à me troubler. Aucune idée de comment, et encore moins de pourquoi.

Je ne m'y attarde pas davantage et commence le cours, comme toujours. Comme à chaque fois, je prends un temps en aparté mon nouvel apprenant, afin d'appliquer ma « méthode » habituelle. Comme cela arrive souvent avec les nouveaux, il n'est pas très convaincu au départ, d'autant plus qu'il semble ne pas vraiment avoir confiance en son potentiel artistique. Mais, comme à chaque fois que cela se produit, j'encourage, j'aiguille, je conseille, je complimente. Bref, ce que je fais toujours. Les quatre mots-clé de ma pédagogie.

Et, comme toujours, ça finit par marcher. Les traits et les courbes apparaissent les uns après les autres sur le support, la couleur vient s'y mêler, et l'œuvre prend forme petit à petit. Très progressivement, après de nombreux moments de doute, avec un peu trop de prise de tête par moments, mais c'est toujours comme ça. Et on ne peut que s'améliorer.

Il y a cependant une différence entre lui et les sept autres, et tous ceux à qui j'ai enseigné auparavant. Ce n'est pas à propos de la création en elle-même, tous les débutants font percevoir au travers de leur production de l'incertitude, une audace limitée, un manque d'assurance, des techniques boiteuses voire inexistantes, mais c'est parfaitement normal, si ce n'était pas le cas, ma présence serait d'une consternante inutilité. Ce n'est pas à propos de son attitude, tous ceux qui viennent ici pour la première fois ne me connaissent pas, ne connaissent pas les autres, ne sont familiers ni avec les locaux ni avec tous les matériaux, ce qui bien souvent les intimide, rendant ainsi l'atmosphère un peu moins idéale pour créer. Ce n'est rien de tout cela.

Il n'y a en fait aucune différence, objectivement parlant. C'est purement subjectif. C'est lui. Simplement lui. De mon point de vue. Alors que son regard un peu intimidé qui avait mis un certain temps à se détacher du mien m'avait brièvement troublé, voilà que je me retrouve à l'observer attentivement, presque minutieusement, profitant totalement du fait qu'il est concentré sur son travail pour m'imprégner de son image. Je n'arrive plus à le quitter des yeux, j'en ai conscience, tout comme j'ai conscience que c'est grotesque, mais c'est comme si une force supérieure me maintenait dans ma contemplation muette et discrète – en tout cas je l'espère. Et là, progressivement, je comprends ce qui m'arrive.

J'ai bien des défauts, comme tout le monde. J'ai aussi des qualités, comme tout le monde. Mais, comme tout le monde, j'ai aussi des aspects de ma personnalité qui peuvent être autant des défauts que des qualités. Et l'un de ceux-là est en train de se manifester à cet instant.

Malgré ma sensibilité naturellement accrue par le côté « artiste » – même si j'estime que tout le monde peut être particulièrement sensible – je ne m'attache pas si facilement aux autres. Je prends toujours un certain temps avant de me lier d'amitié, ou autre, avec quelqu'un. Pour beaucoup de mes amis, il a fallu parfois des mois avant que je me sente réellement attaché à eux, même si je les appréciais au départ, forcément. Et, à cause de cela, j'ai mis un temps fou à être en couple avec des personnes avec qui j'aurais pu l'être bien auparavant.

Seulement, il y a des fois où ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Je me suis attaché bien plus rapidement à certains des amis que j'ai eus, ou que j'ai encore. D'ailleurs, la vie a parfois joué de mauvais tours, faisant que certains d'entre eux ne méritaient pas une confiance telle que celle que je leur ai accordée. Et, parfois, il m'est arrivé avec certaines personnes de savoir presque immédiatement qu'elles me plaisaient, voire même que j'en étais amoureux. C'est comme ça, ça vient un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, souvent très vite, et surtout, ça ne repart plus. Au contraire, à moins que je découvre des aspects négatifs trop nocifs en la personne concernée, ce sentiment persiste et croît avec le temps. Et, là encore, la vie parfois mesquine a fait que cela n'était pas réciproque, ou que les chemins se séparaient. Mais voilà, c'est une chose qui m'arrive. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'on appelle communément le « coup de foudre », même si j'ai du mal avec les expressions toutes faites. Ça vous met dans des cases avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte…

Alors, oui, je sais, pour le coup, je ressens ça pour un homme. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, de toute manière. Et autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Le fait que je puisse être attiré tant pas des hommes que par des femmes, ça ne s'explique pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis artiste, même si le fait que je le sois est lié en partie à ma sensibilité. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis indécis, c'est que les deux peuvent me plaire. Cela ne fait pas de moi un dévergondé, un pervers, je suis juste ouvert aux deux types de relation. Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis constitué d'une moitié hétéro et d'une moitié homo, je suis une seule identité qui n'est pas à moitié quoi que ce soit**. Bref, c'est moi, tout simplement.

Pourquoi je m'acharne à expliquer tout ça ? Parce que les clichés. Oui, ces clichés qui ont la peau dure. Les homosexuels et les bisexuels sont tous des débauchés, des obsédés et des infidèles, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme les hétérosexuels, eux, ne le seraient certainement pas !

Seuls mes proches savent que je n'ai pas de préférence entre hommes et femmes. Personne d'autre n'est au courant. C'est un comble à notre époque, mais il y a malgré tout une crainte de le dire. D'un côté, on nous fanfaronne qu'on a des droits, qu'on est libres, qu'on peut se montrer au grand jour sans peur. Et de l'autre côté, on nous regarde de travers, on nous insulte, on nous crache à la gueule, parfois même on nous accuse de vouloir attirer l'attention, ou de ne faire que « suivre une mode ». Comment est-ce possible, humainement, d'être aussi con ? Pourquoi serait-ce une mode ? On s'émancipe petit à petit, on se sent progressivement moins mal à l'aise à se confier sur notre sexualité, et dès qu'on a le malheur d'en dire un peu trop, on se fait sauter à la gorge avec des remarques idiotes dans ce genre.

Et encore, je pense être moins à plaindre en tant qu'homme. Même si on nous balance des clichés par rapport à une pseudo-virilité – qui d'ailleurs est en lien direct avec le sexisme ordinaire, mais c'est un autre sujet – nous sommes peut-être moins en difficulté que les femmes homosexuelles ou bisexuelles, d'une certaine façon. Car en ce qui les concerne, d'un côté elle se font fustiger à cause de leurs préférences, et de l'autre certains ne se gênent pas pour aller, à côté de ça, regarder des films explicites avec des lesbiennes et bien en profiter. Non seulement elles sont critiquées en tant que lesbiennes, mais en plus elles sont fétichisées en tant que femmes. C'est quand même sacrément immonde.

Bien sûr, quand j'étais plus jeune, je n'aurais jamais dit non à un tel spectacle. Les années où on est un peu bébête, un peu trop blindé d'hormones… Bien sûr, cela reste un des premiers fantasmes de la plupart des hommes… Mais à côté de cela, je n'ai jamais été dérangé dans la réalité par la vue de deux femmes qui se tiennent la main ou qui s'embrassent. Je m'en moque, chacun devrait pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle sans avoir à rendre des comptes, et surtout à craindre le regard des autres.

Bref, voilà que je me retrouve confronté à ce sentiment inopiné et brutal, mais pourtant étrangement plaisant. Cela faisait un moment que ce n'était pas arrivé, d'ailleurs. Et jamais dans ce cadre-là. Et rarement de façon aussi… Intense. Pour le coup, ça me déstabilise un peu. Il y a parfois des imprévus dans ce métier, comme dans tout autre métier. Mais jamais je n'avais fait face à un tel imprévu en ces quelques années d'enseignement.

* * *

 _*_ _Ceci est une phrase que j'ai littéralement piquée à Sysy, mais pour cause, ça vient d'un de ses Dimanche Pluvieux._

 _**Cette phrase vient d'un dessin que j'avais vu un beau jour traîner sur Twitter._


	2. Chapter 2

**L'ART DE L'AMOUR**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur… Hem… *hésitation de _« j'assume moyen »_ * du **Sydi** (SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui).

Ouaip, y a pas des masses de fics sur ce ship. M'enfin, si ça vous dit rien, ce serait bizarre de lire quand même XD Bon, vous faites ce que vous voulez ;) Mais pour info, deux références: « 5 Théories » et « Dimanche Pluvieux ».

Bref, petite fiction dans un univers alternatif (mais pas trop). Et pour les besoins de l'histoire, je les vieillis un peu. Pas beaucoup, hein. Disons la trentaine.

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une grande partie de leurs personnalités et histoires pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et les gars, dans le cas (peu probable) où vous verriez ça… Pardon. x) Sérieusement, ne lisez pas, c'est très la gêne ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'art de la retenue**

* * *

Fin novembre, déjà. Le temps passe si vite. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué qu'il passe encore plus vite qu'avant, pendant mes ateliers. C'était déjà une impression que j'avais à la base, car les meilleurs moments sont souvent ceux qui semblent durer le moins longtemps. J'en arrive même parfois à me demander s'il n'y a pas des petites créatures invisibles qui viennent avancer toutes nos montres et horloges, écourtant ainsi nos plus beaux instants.

Mais voilà, depuis plusieurs semaines, le temps me paraît défiler encore plus vite pendant mes cours. Et force m'est d'admettre que c'est à cause de celui qui les rend encore plus plaisants pour moi. C'est tout bête, ça a des relents de niaiserie et de ridicule, mais c'est la réalité, il m'est tout bonnement impossible de le nier.

Et le fait de ne pas pouvoir le refouler un minimum rend le masque de l'impassibilité encore plus difficile à porter. De plus, il y a deux cours par semaine, de deux heures chacun, ce qui facilite encore moins la tâche. Même si je garde tout mon professionnalisme, ne laisse pas tout cela influencer mon enseignement et ne fais rien paraître, ce n'est pas chose aisée que de faire semblant de ne pas être troublé par la simple présence de quelqu'un.

De plus, comme je le fais avec chacun de mes apprenants, j'ai discuté avec lui, de temps en temps, en fin de cours, pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'on ne quitte le bâtiment. Comme avec les autres nous avons parlé des cours, de ce qu'ils lui apportent personnellement, de ce qu'ils ont changé dans sa manière de percevoir et de créer. Comme avec les autres, nous avons abordé des sujets plus divers, tels que ses centres d'intérêt et les miens.

Et il se trouve que nous avons une autre passion commune, la musique. Nous sommes tous les deux musiciens à nos heures perdues, et nos goûts sont assez semblables. De plus, tout comme moi, c'est un amateur de jeux vidéo. Ce qui ne me fait l'apprécier que davantage. Bref, nous avions largement matière à développer des liens. Amicaux, en tout cas.

 _«_ _E_ _n tout cas »_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! On dirait que mon esprit s'embrouille. Enfin… Peut-être pas tant que ça, finalement. Ma petite voix intérieure me fustige à chaque fois que je pars dans ce genre de divagation. Oui, la même petite voix qui m'a majestueusement engueulé lorsque, le premier jour, je me suis attardé un peu trop longtemps sur lui, alors qu'il était en train de perfectionner sa première création dans ce cours. Cette même voix qui est revenue me reprendre à chaque fois que je m'arrêtais à nouveau sur ses traits adorables et sur son charme naturel. Cette même voix qui m'ordonne de calmer mes ardeurs à chaque fois que je me rapproche de lui, ou même qu'il me regarde un peu trop longtemps.

Oui, cette petite voix me somme à chaque fois d'arrêter, mais c'est peut-être bien parce que, justement, tout est clair pour moi. On ne se connaît que depuis quelques semaines, on ne se voit pas tant que ça et ce dans un contexte particulier et inapproprié à ce genre de pensées. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder d'une façon toute particulière. Je ne peux contrôler ni les battements de mon cœur qui s'accélèrent, ni la chaleur qui se diffuse dans mes veines, ni mon souffle qui se trouble quand il me regarde dans les yeux, quand il est assez proche de moi, ou même tout bêtement quand il me sourit.

C'est affreusement cliché et j'en ai conscience. Mais, d'un autre côté, je ne parle pas que de sa beauté. Il a une belle gueule, comme on dirait familièrement, il est « beau gosse ». Mais ça va au-delà, il a aussi et surtout beaucoup de charme. Ses yeux sombres qui m'envoûtent bien trop facilement. Son sourire séduisant. Sa curiosité. Sa délicatesse. Sa motivation pour chaque nouveauté. Son optimisme – qui ne verse pas pour autant dans la naïveté. Il n'a pas que son physique pour lui, il a bien d'autres choses. Que j'ai remarquées. Bien remarquées.

Peut-être trop remarquées, finalement. Encore une fois, j'ai cette désagréable impression de sombrer dans les clichés. Ce genre de situation qui arrive dans les films, et encore, dans des navets, probablement. Ou des nanars, puisque tant de clichés rendraient presque ça drôle.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser. Je me sens complètement déboussolé. Jusque là, je ne m'étais jamais réellement attardé sur ces quelques égarements de mon esprit à son sujet. J'avais de plus en plus conscience qu'il me troublait, que je n'étais pas insensible à sa beauté et à son charme, que mon imagination partait un peu en vrille lors des regards ou contacts prolongés. Mais là, je me sens sombrer petit à petit.

Je me sens affreusement ridicule. Ma sensibilité me perdra un jour. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'aujourd'hui ma conscience s'emporte à ce point ? Ne pouvait-elle pas faire comme les autres fois, délirer quelques secondes et finir par mettre de côté ? Pourquoi est-ce maintenant, et seulement maintenant, que je me perds complètement dans ces idées si convenues ?

Peut-être parce qu'il était temps… Peut-être qu'à force de me retenir de réfléchir plus en profondeur à la question, de ne pas prendre mes réactions plus au sérieux que ça, de faire abstraction de ce que je ressens, il a fallu que ça éclate. Mais est-ce que pour autant je dois en faire part au principal concerné ?

Ah, ça ! C'est une autre paire de manches. D'autant plus que Dylan n'a jamais semblé troublé par mes mots, mes gestes ou mes regards. Je ne l'ai jamais vu flancher. Peut-être que lui aussi cache bien son jeu… _Enfin, ne rêve pas trop, Sylvain._

Comment je peux lui dire ça ? Est-ce que je peux, d'ailleurs ? Je ne me vois pas lui annoncer de but en blanc, comme ça, alors qu'il ne se doutait peut-être de rien, « Au fait, tu me plais et tu m'attires ! ». Parce que oui, inutile de le nier, il m'attire. En tous sens du terme.

Je me sens attiré par son regard obscur qui me captive encore et toujours plus. Je me sens attiré par ses lèvres et ce d'autant plus lorsqu'elles s'étirent en ce sourire si charmant. Je me sens attiré par lui quand il est tout proche, quand il me touche sans forcément faire exprès, sans même que ses gestes soient douteux. D'ailleurs, il n'y a jamais rien eu de douteux. J'ai juste développé ça tout seul. Parce qu'il me plaît.

« - Désolée, j'ai été retenue par une partition rebelle qui voulait pas se ranger ! »

La voix féminine qui vient troubler mes élucubrations n'est autre que celle de ma collègue et amie, Rosana. Qu'on appelle tous Rosie, pour la petite anecdote. Je la connais depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler ici, et pour cause, elle y était déjà depuis quelques temps. Elle enseigne le violon, dans une salle non loin de celle où se déroule mon atelier, d'ailleurs. C'est pour cela que, parfois, nous distinguons quelques notes lointaines, qui arrivent à nos oreilles, à travers les murs et les portes. D'ailleurs, elle est très douée, et pas seulement techniquement. Certes, elle a fait le conservatoire, mais elle a su s'affranchir du cadre qu'elle a connu. Elle est allée au-delà des œuvres classiques parfois rébarbatives, bien que magnifiques pour beaucoup. Elle a mis à profit son talent et son excellente oreille musicale pour interpréter des morceaux d'une manière très personnelle, parfois très improbable, et même pour en créer. J'ai eu l'honneur de pouvoir écouter certaines de ses quelques compositions, qui m'ont pour la grande majorité au moins plu, au plus carrément emporté.

C'est beau de voir que, même à partir d'une formation très académique, on peut se surpasser, aller chercher plus loin, interpréter à sa manière sans pour autant les dénaturer. Qu'on peut laisser divaguer son esprit créatif, même avec un instrument qui peut sembler très snob et presque inaccessible à l'apprentissage, puisque lié aux vieilles valeurs qui voudraient ancrer dans les crânes des potentiels musiciens une lourde théorie à grands coups de solfège.

Et, maintenant, tout comme moi, elle enseigne à son tour mais de manière plus libérée et moins académique. C'est en partie grâce à cette même perception que nous avons de l'enseignement que nous avons eu de longues discussions, permettant à la toile de notre amitié de se tisser progressivement, au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois.

Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, nous avons beaucoup parlé, et sur bien des sujets. Nous nous sommes confiés sur certains événements de notre passé, sur certains problèmes et doutes du présent, sur certaines spéculations sur l'avenir. Nous nous connaissons bien, depuis tout ce temps et toutes ces conversations poussées. Si bien que, s'il y avait une personne à qui je pouvais faire part de ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, c'était bien elle.

Son histoire de partition rebelle m'amuse autant que son léger accent espagnol, qu'elle a gardé malgré toutes ces années passées dans notre pays et son français impeccable. De toute façon, cela la fait rire aussi, elle n'hésite pas à s'en amuser aussi, car elle sait que, lorsque cela vient de ses proches, l'intention n'est pas mauvaise, simplement humoristique. Et qu'y a-t-il comme meilleur point de départ au sens de l'humour que l'aptitude à rire de soi-même ?

« - Bon, maintenant je suis à toi. Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

\- Mmh, disons que je suis dans une situation… Particulière. »

Afin de ne pas ébruiter notre discussion, je referme de la porte de la salle de repos où nous nous sommes rejoints. Nous sommes les seuls car presque tout le monde a déjà fini sa journée. Y compris elle, d'ailleurs, elle reste là seulement pour parler avec moi.

« - Tu m'inquiètes un peu, là. T'as pas fait de connerie, j'espère !

\- Non ! Non, enfin, rien d'illégal, je te rassure.

\- Bon. Alors ?

\- Je sais pas comment expliquer ça… Je me sens tellement ridicule, putain. J'ai l'impression d'être une caricature, un ramassis de clichés…

\- Bon, si tu me fais une liste de comparaisons, moi, je rentre chez moi, hein. »

Sa remarque me soutire un rire nerveux, tandis que je baisse les yeux par réflexe, soudainement fasciné par mes doigts qui commencent à s'entortiller. Je laisse partir un long soupir, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.

Après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, une main vient se poser sur mon genou et le tapoter d'un geste encourageant.

« - Eh… Explique-moi. Ce serait un bon début. »

Relevant les yeux vers elle, je hoche légèrement la tête, puis me lance une bonne fois pour toutes. Je lui explique tout, de bout en bout, depuis le jour où Dylan est arrivé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en passant par toutes les phases d'acceptation progressive de ce sentiment qui s'est installé quasiment dès le début. Tout en prenant soin de préciser en guise de conclusion que je me sens perdu et que je ne sais pas comment agir.

Un long silence s'installe, silence que j'aurais perçu comme pesant et ne présageant rien de bon si je ne la connaissais pas si bien et si je ne savais pas qu'elle ne se moquerait jamais de moi pour quoi que ce soit. Mais elle est tout simplement en train d'assimiler tout ce que je viens de lui raconter, et de réfléchir avant de me répondre quoi que ce soit. Malgré cela, je me sens toujours nerveux. En même temps, vu l'allure de la situation…

« Uhm… J'hésite entre te demander si c'était pas déjà arrivé, vu tous les élèves que t'as eus, ou te dire que j'aurais jamais cru qu'un truc pareil t'arriverait. »

D'abord surpris et déstabilisé par une telle réponse, je m'apaise en voyant le sourire amusé et compatissant de mon interlocutrice. Je dois avouer que j'ai cette même hésitation, au fond. D'un côté, ça aurait pu m'arriver tellement de fois, depuis les quelques petites années que j'enseigne ici. De l'autre, ça semble si improbable…

« - Plus sérieusement. C'est peut-être con, comme question, mais… C'est à ce point ?

\- Ben… Oui. Je sais, c'est bizarre, ça fait vraiment caricatural, j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'histoire d'une mauvaise blague. Mais… Putain, ouais, c'est vraiment à ce point. »

Un soupir m'échappe à ces derniers mots. Oui, c'est à un point tel que toute une flopée d'images me revient à l'esprit à cet instant. Son regard qui me fait flancher dès qu'il croise le mien. Son sourire qui me ferait fondre s'il était aussi chaleureux littéralement qu'au sens figuré. Sa beauté et son charme qui me marquent de plus en plus au fil des semaines. Les quelques compliments qu'il m'a adressés à plusieurs reprises sur ma manière d'être, de voir l'art et de l'enseigner. L'embarras qui m'envahit lorsqu'il est proche de moi. La force positive qu'il me communique sans même y penser. Tout cela, et bien plus. Il me déconcerte. Et il me fascine.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Oui, ça avance un peu vite, mais c'est une histoire courte, et j'aime bien aussi ne pas trop tergiverser :)_

 _Ah oui, si vous vous posez la question : Rosie est un personnage inventé. Ouaip, je me suis un peu lâchée !_


	3. Chapter 3

**L'ART DE L'AMOUR**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur… Hem… *hésitation de _« j'assume moyen »_ * du **Sydi** (SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui).

Ouaip, y a pas des masses de fics sur ce ship. M'enfin, si ça vous dit rien, ce serait bizarre de lire quand même XD Bon, vous faites ce que vous voulez ;) Mais pour info, deux références: « 5 Théories » et « Dimanche Pluvieux ».

Bref, petite fiction dans un univers alternatif (mais pas trop). Et pour les besoins de l'histoire, je les vieillis un peu. Pas beaucoup, hein. Disons la trentaine.

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une grande partie de leurs personnalités et histoires pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et les gars, dans le cas (peu probable) où vous verriez ça… Pardon. x) Sérieusement, ne lisez pas, c'est très la gêne ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'art de la persuasion**

* * *

Je suis tiré de ma rêverie par un léger tapotement sur mon épaule, de la main de mon interlocutrice privilégiée. J'esquisse un bref sourire peu convaincu. Même si je sais qu'elle m'écoute, qu'elle me comprend, qu'elle va sûrement me conseiller du mieux qu'elle pourra, ce n'est pas pour autant que je me sens mieux par rapport à cette situation farfelue.

« - Bon… Je te l'accorde, c'est plutôt gênant comme situation, et c'est pas vraiment approprié. Mais… Finalement, qu'est-ce que t'y peux ? Et puis, c'est pas une mauvaise chose d'être attiré par quelqu'un, fondamentalement.

\- Rosie… Tu te rends compte que je suis en train de confirmer tous les clichés ?

\- Bah, dans les clichés, y a toujours une part de vrai. »

Exaspéré de cette réponse, je soupire lourdement en lui adressant un regard blasé. Je sais qu'elle plaisante et qu'elle ne veut pas me vexer, mais le moment est un peu mal choisi.

« - Ok, je sais, c'est pas la question. Bien sûr que ça peut faire un peu cliché, mais on s'en fout, c'est pas intentionnel ! C'est juste que, bah, il se trouve que ça y correspond.

\- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Bien sûr. T'y peux rien s'il te fait craquer, c'est comme ça.

\- Mais y a pas que ça…

\- Oui, je sais, j'ai compris ! T'es un artiste et comme par hasard t'es bi, d'accord. T'as un nouvel apprenant super mignon, vous avez la même perception de plein de choses et comme par hasard tu craques sur lui, d'accord. Mais, je te le répète, qu'est-ce que t'y peux ?

\- Rien, je sais. Mais c'est quand même vachement caricatural.

\- Ouais, mais c'est la réalité. Et si tu t'arrêtais pas à ça, tu pourrais peut-être commencer à réfléchir à d'autres choses. Je sais pas moi, par exemple comment le lui dire, à tout hasard…

\- Hein ? Lui dire ? Non mais t'es marteau !

\- Ah parce que tu comptes rester comme ça, à rien faire, à laisser passer une chance ? »

Je sais pertinemment qu'elle a raison. Je sais que je devrais bien moins me prendre la tête et tenter de faire mes aveux. Mais le peu de fierté qui me reste me rend plus têtu que ça.

« - Déjà, d'une, tu dis ça comme si c'était super facile. De deux, quelle chance ? Y a combien de chances qu'il croit pas que je me fous de sa gueule ? Y a combien de chances qu'il soit attiré par les mecs, lui aussi ? Et y a combien de chances qu'il ressente la même chose ? Ça fait quand même pas mal de conditions.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas impossible.

\- C'est quand même vachement plus improbable que probable.

\- Mais _puta madre_ , c'est comme tout ! Tu vas pas te laisser démonter par des improbabilités ! T'es un artiste, tu suis tes émotions et t'es sincère, alors applique ça à tout.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Et tu crois que je le sais pas ? Bien sûr que c'est pas évident d'avouer une chose pareille, mais tu dois tenter le coup, t'as une belle opportunité pile devant ton nez, ne la gâche pas. Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je te fais chier avec ça. »

Oh, ça, je ne le sais que trop. Je sais très bien de quoi elle veut parler. Il y a quelques années, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme à qui elle n'avait jamais osé l'avouer. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où elle a appris qu'il était en réalité très malade, et bien plus proche de la mort que de la vie. Le connaissant bien en tant qu'ami, elle était allée le voir à l'hôpital où il a fini ses jours. Et c'est lui qui lui a finalement avoué être amoureux d'elle, après quoi elle lui a confié que c'était réciproque. Mais il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Elle a longtemps hésité entre le regret de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt, ou le regret qu'ils se le soient dit quelques jours avant qu'il ne parte pour l'au-delà. Mais, finalement, elle aurait préféré plusieurs semaines d'amour avoué et partagé en bonne et due forme à une vingtaine de jours de résignation amère.

C'est une histoire triste, brutale, peut-être caricaturale, là encore. Mais depuis lors, elle ne supporte que des gens de son entourage n'osent pas avouer leur amour à quelqu'un sous prétexte que la réciprocité de leurs sentiments est peu probable. Et, en y réfléchissant, si personne n'osait déclarer sa flamme, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de couples en ce bas-monde…

Maintenant, elle est passée à autre chose, elle est en couple depuis quatre ans avec un homme que je peux qualifier d'adorable et très attentionné à son égard, pour l'avoir déjà rencontré. Il l'aime réellement et ça se voit dans sa façon d'agir, de la regarder, de lui parler, de la prendre spontanément dans ses bras à des moments parfois improbables. Bref, elle a trouvé la perle rare qui a illuminé de nouveau sa vie après un passage par un long tunnel sombre, qui malgré son bonheur retrouvé laissera à jamais sa trace dans son cœur.

Comprenant qu'il faut que je saisisse l'occasion, que je ne me laisse pas déstabiliser, je lui adresse un sourire résigné.

« - Je suppose qu'encore une fois, tu as le dernier mot.

\- Bien évidemment ! T'as cru quoi ? »

Amusée, elle me donne une tape amicale sur le dos, visiblement plus confiante que moi. Mais heureusement qu'elle est là. Sa sensibilité et sa capacité d'écoute m'aident à me confier à elle, sans gêne ni appréhension. Son expérience due aux quelques années qu'elle a de plus que moi me permettent de relativiser, de prendre du recul, de mieux réfléchir lorsqu'il le faut et d'éviter de me prendre la tête quand c'est inutile.

« - On sait tous les deux très bien que tu vas pas y aller en mode bourrin. T'es quelqu'un de délicat et d'attentif, je suis sûre que ce sera pareil quand tu feras tes aveux.

\- Mmh… M'enfin je reste pas trop convaincu sur comment je vais me dépatouiller…

\- Comme tu fais avec le reste. Spontanéité et sincérité. Tu sais, ça te donnera plus de crédibilité que n'importe quel discours tout biscornu. Et je peux te le dire, le fait d'être honnête et naturel, ça donne du charme. Enfin, dans ton cas, ça en donne encore plus.

\- Oh, trop aimable ! Je suis très touché.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est gratis. »

Nous nous levons tous les deux et, comme par automatisme, je me rapproche pour la serrer dans mes bras, la remerciant silencieusement pour son écoute, son aide, ses conseils. Amusée, elle répond à mon accolade et tapote mon dos du plat de sa main, dans un geste compatissant et encourageant.

C'est tout bête, mais tout cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Je sais que je peux me confier sur divers sujet, y compris de ce genre. Jamais elle ne se moquera, jamais elle ne me jugera. Elle cherchera toujours à m'aider, à m'aiguiller, à me pousser au cul en cas de besoin, comme dans le cas présent. Elle a consacré un long moment à m'écouter, à me conseiller, à essayer de me faire dédramatiser, même si ce n'est pas chose aisée dans ce genre de situation, bien qu'elle n'ait fondamentalement rien de catastrophique.

« - Merci…

\- Y a pas de souci. C'est normal. Quand c'est moi qui suis dans le flou ou qui ai un problème, je suis bien contente de te trouver. Alors c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Mmh… Mais quand même, si je peux quelque chose pour toi, en retour…

\- Eh ben… Je crois que j'ai bien une idée.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Me dire ce que tu penses de ma nouvelle compo.

\- Oh ! Encore une ?

\- Ouaip, ça a germé dans ma petite tête le week-end dernier, et ça a fait son petit bonhomme de chemin au fil des pauses entre deux cours où je l'ai bossé.

\- Parfait ! Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe. »

Elle ressort donc son violon de sa housse, l'accorde avec une rapidité qui m'étonnera toujours et commence à jouer. Le début est un peu triste, assez mélancolique, on pourrait en avoir les larmes aux yeux si ces notes défilaient pendant une scène dramatique dans un film. L'archet traîne lentement et voluptueusement sur les cordes, faisant résonner dans la salle un son empli à la fois d'amertume et de beauté. Puis, la musique évolue, passant de la mineure à la majeure, du lugubre au joyeux, de la mélancolie à l'enthousiasme. Le tempo est plus rapide, les notes sont plus hachées, les mouvements de l'archet se font plus vifs, rendant la mélodie plus fringante, plus entraînante.

Cette musique flatte mes oreilles et réchauffe mon cœur, elle me réconforte et semble même me donner du courage, de la motivation, pour ce qui m'attend tout à l'heure. Comme quoi, la musique peut aider, même pour pas grand-chose, même pour un petit temps, même quand on n'y pense pas.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- Ce que j'en dis… ? C'est super ! Franchement, chapeau. J'aime beaucoup.

\- Oh, merci ! »

C'est à ce moment que je remarque que presque toute ma demi-heure de pause a été consacrée à notre conversation et à l'écoute de sa nouvelle composition. Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait autant de temps…

« - Bon, je vais peut-être te laisser rentrer chez toi, quand même.

\- Bah, t'en fais pas, je préfère qu'on en parle bien et longtemps, plutôt que tu restes dans ton coin à ruminer et à te prendre la tête.

\- Pas faux…

\- Allez, fonce, mon grand. De toute façon, si y a un souci, tu m'en parles lundi. OK ?

\- T'es adorable.

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Et si modeste…

\- Et oui. Allez, va continuer à ouvrir l'esprit de ces petits jeunes. Et surtout, tu prends tes _cojones_ à deux mains et tu me lui avoues tout ça, vu ? »

Ah, quand elle commence à intégrer des mots espagnols au beau milieu de ses phrases – comme le ravissant juron de tout à l'heure –, c'est soit pour la plaisanterie, soit pour ne pas être vulgaire en français, soit parce qu'elle est fatiguée. En l'occurrence, je pense qu'il y avait un peu des trois.

« - Ce sera pas simple, mais oui, c'est promis.

\- Parfait ! Allez, bon cours, mon gars. »

Après une brève accolade, nous quittons la pièce, partant chacun de notre côté. C'est avec appréhension et en même temps détermination que je retourne dans ma salle de cours. Tout le monde est déjà arrivé, et comme à chaque fois que ça arrive, ils me charrient sur le fait que je suis à la traîne. Parce que, oui, ce n'est pas parce que je leur enseigne l'art du dessin qu'il ne nous arrive pas de plaisanter entre nous de temps en temps. Souvent, même.

Je fais le tour de la salle pour faire la bise à tout le monde, et à ce moment, une idée me vient. Si je veux avoir une conversation hors contexte du cours avec Dylan, autant préparer le terrain. Je profite de ma tournée de bises pour m'arrêter quelques secondes à lui.

« - Est-ce que tu peux rester un peu plus longtemps à la fin ? J'aurai besoin de toi pour quelque chose… »

Même si je me suis efforcé d'adopter un ton totalement neutre, je tremble intérieurement rien qu'en lui posant cette question. Voilà qui commence bien… Bon, en plus, c'est un peu n'importe quoi, vu que ce n'est pas tellement vrai. Quoique, j'aurai bien besoin qu'il soit là pour lui parler de ça. Donc ma question n'est pas si biaisée. D'accord, un peu quand même. Mais ça évite les phrases bateau du type « Il faudrait que je te parle ».

« - Euh, oui, bien sûr. »

Il me répond simplement par ces quelques mots, sans chercher à comprendre, sans insister. Ce qui fait que je me demande s'il s'agit d'une totale désinvolture, d'un certain enthousiasme, ou aucun des deux. Il avait plus l'air surpris qu'autre chose, en fait… Décidément, c'est fou comme on a du mal à ne pas se faire des tas de films dans sa tête, dans ce genre de situation.

* * *

 _Alors, comment tout cela se profile-t-il, selon vous ? Bonne ou mauvaise idée… ?_

 _Et faites un dernier coucou à Rosie, elle n'apparaîtra plus à partir de maintenant (pas directement, en tout cas ^^)._

 _Petit message pour :_

 _\- Aurore, première lectrice de cette fiction et grande supportrice (qui me supporte dans les 2 sens du terme, d'ailleurs XD). Merci pour tout *keur*_

 _\- Ayesham, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Longue, certes, mais j'aime les gros pavés comme ça *_* Et j'apprécie aussi grandement ta franchise :D D'ailleurs, j'aurais voulu te répondre mais ça a pas l'air possible, donc je le fais ici : je pense comprendre ce que tu voulais dire sur le côté niais seulement à moitié assumé, en fait j'essaie toujours de sortir un peu des sentiers battus quand j'écris ce genre de chose, car on peut trèèès facilement sombrer dans les clichés. Mais voilà, je le fais peut-être pas toujours de la bonne façon XD En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review !_


	4. Chapter 4

**L'ART DE L'AMOUR**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur… Hem… *hésitation de _« j'assume moyen »_ * du **Sydi** (SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui).

Ouaip, y a pas des masses de fics sur ce ship. M'enfin, si ça vous dit rien, ce serait bizarre de lire quand même XD Bon, vous faites ce que vous voulez ;) Mais pour info, deux références: « 5 Théories » et « Dimanche Pluvieux ».

Bref, petite fiction dans un univers alternatif (mais pas trop). Et pour les besoins de l'histoire, je les vieillis un peu. Pas beaucoup, hein. Disons la trentaine.

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une grande partie de leurs personnalités et histoires pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et les gars, dans le cas (peu probable) où vous verriez ça… Pardon. x) Sérieusement, ne lisez pas, c'est très la gêne ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : L'art de l'aveu**

* * *

Le moment à la fois tant attendu et tant redouté pour moi approche à grand pas. Le cours est terminé, tout le monde est en train de partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Dylan et moi dans la pièce. Bon, déjà, nous sommes tous les deux au calme, loin des regards, de bonnes conditions préalables, en somme.

« - Tu m'as dit que t'avais besoin de moi pour un truc.

\- Euh… Oui, exact.

\- J'avoue que ça me surprend un peu, mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Bonne question. Parce que, finalement, il n'a rien à faire, fondamentalement. C'est à moi d'agir, de faire le premier pas, sinon ça ne se fera peut-être jamais, et de toute façon, je l'ai promis à Rosie et à moi-même.

« - Eh ben… T'as pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à faire, en fait. C'est juste que… Il faut que je t'explique un truc.

\- Oh… Merde, j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

\- Ah non, pas du tout, t'inquiète pas ! Assieds-toi... »

Soulagé et en même temps toujours intrigué, il s'installe sur une chaise, et je l'imite en me mettant en face de lui. Je suis en train d'essayer de gagner du temps bêtement, et en même temps je m'en rends compte. Bon et puis zut, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

« - T'as une mine déconfite, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Justement… Je suis un peu embêté. Mais c'est pas ta faute, hein ! »

Nom d'un chien, et voilà que je balance des phrases totalement convenues et ridicules. En plus de cela, mon cœur palpite comme un fou, une vive chaleur se propage partout en moi et me monte au visage, ma respiration se hâte de plus en plus au point que j'en ai du mal à la dissimuler, des frissons me parcourent et me hérissent le poil. Mes mains sont moites, mon aise naturelle m'a totalement abandonné, je suis complètement troublé.

« - Putain ! Je sais vraiment pas comment faire…

\- Mais, comment faire quoi ? Je te suis plus du tout, là. »

Je reste silencieux, ne sachant que dire. Ma tête me dit de me taire, mon cœur me dit de tout avouer. J'ai déjà connu cette situation, alors pourquoi est-ce toujours si difficile ?

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. D'abord simplement, puis de façon plus insistante. Je relève les yeux et mon regard croise de nouveau celui de Dylan. Un regard perplexe mais aussi encourageant. Il veut que je lui parle, et je sais qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire jusqu'à ce que je lui dise ce qui ne va pas. Alors autant dire la vérité.

Mais comment ? De quelle manière puis-je tourner la chose ? C'est tout de même assez délicat ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'annonce comme ça. Oh bon sang, et ce regard qui ne me lâche plus. Cette main qui reste solidement sur moi. Cette proximité… _Bordel, Sylvain, t'as plus seize ans, contrôle-toi un peu !_

« - Dis-moi… »

Mais je veux le faire, mon pauvre, ce n'est pas le problème ! Ou peut-être que la solution n'est pas de le dire, mais de le montrer. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très subtil. Mais au moins, ça aurait le mérite d'être clair. On dit souvent que les actes valent plus que les mots…

Ne trouvant aucune alternative, je viens poser ma main sur la sienne et me décide à le regarder pour de bon. Il est un peu surpris, mais il ne bouge pas. Ma main se rapproche de lui et se pose sur son épaule. Il est toujours étonné, mais il me laisse faire. Je m'avance vers lui d'un mouvement décidé. Ses yeux s'ouvrent encore un peu plus, mais il ne recule pas.

Et puis, finalement, en à peine deux secondes, je me rapproche de son visage, contourne son nez et viens poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il tressaille légèrement, mais ne me repousse pas. Le contact est bref, chaste mais bien réel. Mon cœur se déchaîne dans ma cage thoracique comme s'il voulait en sortir, et un volcan semble éclater depuis le plus profond de mes entrailles pour diffuser sa lave partout en moi.

Je me recule et baisse les yeux, appréhendant sa réaction. Je me sens quelque peu soulagé, mais en même temps très gêné. Lui ne bouge pas, ne prononce pas un mot, c'est limite s'il s'est arrêté de respirer.

Devant son mutisme, je me décide à le regarder timidement, et bredouille quelques mots.

« - Je… Je veux pas que tu croies que… Enfin, je sais que t'es pas du genre à aller dans le sens des clichés, mais…

\- Non… »

Bon, au moins il a compris ce que je voulais dire. Je ne me suis pas entiché de lui juste parce que nous sommes artistes et donc potentiellement bi – parce que les clichés, hein, n'est-ce pas – et donc juste parce que c'est un homme. Dans le fond, je me doutais qu'il le saurait, mais je préférais le lui assurer moi-même. Pour me donner bonne conscience, oui, j'avoue, mais aussi parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'il me croit comme ça.

« - J'ai pas réussi à t'en parler directement, j'aurais dû, mais… Sur le moment, j'ai préféré agir, je trouvais rien à dire.

\- Je comprends. »

Le pauvre, il a l'air complètement déboussolé ! Tu m'étonnes, il y a de quoi. Tout est normal, presque banal depuis ces quelques mois, et là, tout d'un coup, je l'embrasse, comme ça, sans aucun réel signe préalable.

Ne voulant pas qu'il se sente sous pression, je me contente de dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, sans qu'il se sente pour autant obligé d'aller dans mon sens. Même si je sais qu'il a bien conscience que c'est à lui de décider de ce qu'il veut ou non.

« - Je te considère pas strictement comme un ami, encore moins comme un simple apprenant. Je… Je ressens une attirance pour toi. Pas que physique, tu vois… Enfin, tu… Euh…

\- Je te plais, c'est ça ?

\- Uhm… Oui… C'est ça. »

Je baisse la tête et me pince les lèvres, gêné par cet aveu et en même temps surpris de son attitude. Malgré tout, il reste calme, posé, acceptant simplement ce que je lui ai avoué. Il ne sourit pas, ne se moque pas, ne me rejette pas. C'en est presque inquiétant, en fait !

« - S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose…

\- J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, tu sais. »

Je soupire et acquiesce d'un vague mouvement de tête, un peu déçu. Mais, en même temps, que pourrait-il bien ajouter à cela ?

Une main qui se pose sur mon épaule me fait réagir. En tous sens du terme. Je relève mes yeux vers lui, perplexe. Je me sens tout remué par ce contact et par son regard insistant. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? Est-ce qu'il a conscience de l'effet que cela peut avoir… ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, avant même que j'aie le temps de me poser la moindre question, il se rapproche et m'embrasse à son tour, sans la moindre hésitation. Le baiser est plus long, plus poussé, et surtout il est partagé. S'il le fait, c'est qu'il en a envie, alors je m'y adonne volontiers. Posant mes mains sur sa taille, je le suis complètement dans cet acte très inattendu mais qui a déclenché toute une fiesta dans mon corps et dans ma tête.

Je me sens bien, soulagé, compris. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette, qu'il m'assène de reproches, qu'il parte en courant, ou simplement qu'il me dise que ce n'était pas ce que lui voulait. Mais non. Il est là, près de moi, une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre sur ma cuisse, me montrant ainsi ce qu'il ressent. Car il y a tant de choses qui passent dans ce baiser. Le soulagement, l'enthousiasme, la passion. Comme si lui aussi s'était d'une certaine façon retenu de faire ça depuis un moment. Comme si lui aussi avait eu quelque chose à cacher. Comme si lui aussi ne disait pas non à l'idée de dépasser la limite implicitement fixée jusqu'alors.

« - Sylvain… »

Il s'est légèrement reculé, son front restant toutefois contre le mien. Il semble quelque peu perturbé et soudainement hésitant. Mais non, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise ! Même si c'est une situation affreusement convenue, même si j'avais cette désagréable impression de confirmer tous les clichés en m'entichant de lui, il a l'air de ressentir la même chose, alors je ne veux pas laisser passer l'occasion.

Je pose une main sur son épaule, lui adressant un regard doux et un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Il n'y a ni gêne, ni honte à avoir. Il n'y a plus lieu de tergiverser.

« - Ne te prends pas la tête. »

Sur ces mots, je capture à nouveau ses lèvres des miennes et le serre un peu plus contre moi, comme s'il allait s'évaporer à tout moment. Mes mots semblent avoir eu leur effet, puisqu'il approfondit ce baiser tout en répondant fermement à mon étreinte. C'est fou le bien que ça me fait, vraiment. Au-delà du soulagement de ne pas avoir été repoussé, de la joie de voir qu'il me rejoint dans le délire, du sentiment d'avoir une chance de dingue que le hasard – ou n'importe quoi d'autre – ait fait que je lui plaise aussi, je me sens totalement à l'aise avec lui, j'ai l'impression que c'est naturel, comme si c'était une évidence alors que je n'y aurais pas cru il y a seulement quelques minutes.

Alors qu'il se recule légèrement, ses mains viennent caresser mon cou et mes épaules d'un mouvement léger et attentionné, qui m'apaise et m'attendrit. Il m'adresse un sourire timide et en même temps fébrile, le souffle saccadé, les joues un brin rougies.

« - Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me soulage que tu me l'aies dit.

\- Oh… A ce point ?

\- Ouais… Je suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu le cran de le faire. Je pensais tellement pas que… Que je te plaisais…

\- C'est marrant, parce que je me disais exactement la même chose, tu vois.

\- Comme quoi, t'as été plus courageux que moi. »

Mais arrête de me sourire comme ça, pauvre dingo ! Tu veux que j'implose, c'est ça ? Et voilà, ça y est, maintenant que je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés, me voilà parti pour une montagne de réactions exagérées. Bon, après tout, c'est normal, c'est l'euphorie du moment. On vient tout de même de s'avouer qu'on se plaît mutuellement alors qu'il suit mes cours depuis plusieurs semaines sans que la moindre ambiguïté n'ait été perceptible.

« - Je sais pas si c'est une question de courage… Faut bien que quelqu'un commence. »

Amusé, il approuve cette remarque d'un hochement de tête, sans relâcher sa prise sur mes épaules. Puis, il se rapproche pour me serrer contre lui et revient taquiner mes lèvres des siennes. Je le sens plus assuré, de plus en plus confiant, voyant qu'il saute à pieds joints dans le délire. Ses mains commencent à se promener sur moi et je lui rends volontiers ces attentions. Nous nous embrassons avec une passion et une fougue grandissante, tels des assoiffés, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Quand je pense que, tout à l'heure, je me faisais des tas de films dans ma tête. Quand je pense que je n'osais pas le lui dire. Quand je pense que j'hésitais encore, malgré ma promesse. Quand je pense que j'ai eu peur qu'il ne partage pas mon ressenti. Et finalement, on a eu besoin de si peu… Tout a basculé tellement vite, il a suffi de quelques mots, d'un regard, d'un chaste baiser pour tout déclencher.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, votre avis ? Dites-moi tout :D_

 _Comment se profile la suite, selon vous ? A vos claviers, nom de Zeus !_

 _Nouveau petit message pour Ayesham : OMG ce méga pavé que tu m'as mis, mais j'adore *_* ça me fait TELLEMENT plaisir, tu peux pas savoir ! En plus, tu m'as fait une interprétation de ouf au sujet du passage mineur/majeur… J'ai même pas fait exprès, en effet XD J'ai un peu extrapolé la manière de décrire la musique, mais contente que ça t'ait parlé :D Merci encore pour tes reviews-pavé comme je les aime 3_


	5. Chapter 5

**L'ART DE L'AMOUR**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur… Hem… *hésitation de _« j'assume moyen »_ * du **Sydi** (SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui).

Ouaip, y a pas des masses de fics sur ce ship. M'enfin, si ça vous dit rien, ce serait bizarre de lire quand même XD Bon, vous faites ce que vous voulez ;) Mais pour info, deux références: « 5 Théories » et « Dimanche Pluvieux ».

Bref, petite fiction dans un univers alternatif (mais pas trop). Et pour les besoins de l'histoire, je les vieillis un peu. Pas beaucoup, hein. Disons la trentaine.

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une grande partie de leurs personnalités et histoires pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et les gars, dans le cas (peu probable) où vous verriez ça… Pardon. x) Sérieusement, ne lisez pas, c'est très la gêne ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'art du partage**

* * *

Après un long moment passé à nous perdre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entre caresses tendres et baisers passionnés, nous nous séparons un instant, nous reprenant un peu de nos émotions. Ses doigts glissent le long de mes bras et viennent s'entrelacer aux miens. Alors que je sens que je me perds dangereusement dans son regard qui m'est si attrayant, je me reprends et détourne ma propre attention.

« - C'est con, mais… Du coup, j'ai pas envie de partir. »

Il esquisse un sourire amusé à mon aveu, puis baisse la tête, fixant nos mains qui se sont mises à se titiller spontanément.

« - Moi non plus, j'avoue... »

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on est niais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en moque ! Je ne vais tout de même pas me plaindre qu'on se soit tombés dans les bras, ce serait tout de même un comble, après tout ce temps à appréhender sa réaction et à espérer qu'il m'aime en retour. Je suis trop heureux de l'avoir, là, tout près de moi, de savoir qu'il partage mon ressenti, de voir qu'il est lui aussi de plus en plus confiant malgré l'incongruité de la situation.

« - Peut-être que… Tu pourrais…

\- Quoi ? »

Son embarras soudain m'intrigue, autant que sa phrase qu'il n'a pas terminée. D'un regard insistant, je l'encourage à poursuivre. Décidément, sa timidité lui revient facilement.

« - Est-ce que… Tu veux passer chez moi… ? »

Quoi… ? Si je veux aller chez lui ? Mais bien évidemment ! Je sautille intérieurement de joie à cette idée, alors, franchement, quelle question ! Bon, certes, ça sort un peu de nulle part et c'est peut-être trop hâtif, mais s'il me le propose, c'est qu'il en a envie – je suppose – alors pourquoi refuser ?

Mais je me contiens tout de même et me contente de lui adresser un large sourire ravi, étant donné que je ne veux pas non plus donner une image de dépendance sévère alors que nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments il y a quelques minutes seulement.

« - C'est trop gentiment proposé pour que je refuse. »

Souriant à son tour, il baisse légèrement la tête, les joues un peu rougies. Amusé mais tout de même soucieux de tant d'hésitation, je lui tapote doucement l'épaule, lui souriant.

« - Fais pas ton timide comme ça. C'est plus tellement la peine… »

Il sourit cette fois plus franchement. C'est vrai, après tout, on s'est déclaré l'un à l'autre, on s'est embrassés, et plusieurs fois, alors à quoi bon s'encombrer d'un embarras qui n'a en conséquence plus lieu d'être ?

Finalement, nous nous levons enfin de nos chaises, puis il termine de ranger ses affaires et nous sortons de la salle, puis du bâtiment, puis dans la rue. Tous les deux.

 **[…]**

Une fois arrivés chez lui, il me fait une brève visite des lieux, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur ses instruments de musique, ses consoles et jeux vidéo, ses étagères pleines à craquer de livres abordant des thèmes très divers, mais souvent en lien avec la science, l'histoire, les civilisations, les arts… Bref, une mine d'or de savoir. Grâce à cela, je comprends encore mieux qu'auparavant qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à beaucoup de choses, et qu'il se renseigne beaucoup sur plein de sujets.

Enfin vient le matériel de dessin, qui au final s'avère vraiment très restreint par rapport au reste. Ce qui est plutôt compréhensible, ce genre de matériel coûte cher, surtout quand on va au-delà des simples crayons aquarelle et des pinceaux basiques, par exemple. Et sa passion première reste tout de même la musique, il est donc normal qu'il investisse moins dans le reste. De toute façon, vu qu'il prend les cours au centre avec moi, il a tout le matériel possible et imaginable à disposition à ces moments. Même si j'ai mis un temps fou à rassembler tous ces outils, tous ces supports, toutes ces matières. J'ai même dû payer de ma poche pour certaines, car le centre ne pouvait pas tout financer à ce niveau.

« - Voilà… Tout mon petit bazar. Pas très rangé, désolé.

\- T'as pas encore vu ma piaule à moi !

\- Aha ? Je demande à voir ! Allez, viens t'asseoir. »

Il ressort les quelques dessins qu'il avait faits lors des cours, ou même en-dehors, même s'ils sont moins nombreux, puis vient s'asseoir à son tour. Bien qu'un peu surpris, je le laisse volontiers me montrer ou re-montrer ses créations, et je découvre avec plaisir certaines d'entre elles qu'il a réalisées hors cours. Cela me touche beaucoup de voir qu'il consacre par moments son temps libre à cette activité, alors qu'il y a déjà en tout quatre heures de cours par semaine.

Tout à coup, l'une de ses œuvres retient mon attention encore plus que les autres. C'est un portrait. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait déjà dessiné, et encore moins qu'il s'en sortait pas mal du tout. Je ne suis pas très branché portraits ou paysages, vu que le but est de reproduire quelque chose de manière fidèle, ce qui tient plus du talent et de la technique pure que de la création. Mais je reconnais que c'est vraiment pas mal.

« - Waouh, je savais pas que tu faisais des portraits !

\- Bah, j'en fais très peu… Je me sens pas très doué pour ça.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est pas mal du tout !

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Merci !

\- Et qui est le modèle ?

\- C'est ma petite sœur. Quand j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire que j'aurais bien aimé essayer les portraits, elle a insisté pour que je fasse le sien.

\- Et elle a eu raison.

\- Merci. Enfin, finalement elle a regretté un peu quand elle a dû ne pas bouger pendant une heure… »

Il fait défiler sous nos yeux les quelques autres dessins qu'il a faits. Je les regarde très attentivement, à chaque fois agréablement surpris. J'ai l'impression d'avoir plus partagé avec lui en ces quelques minutes d'exploration de son petit chez lui qu'en toutes ces séances depuis qu'il a commencé à suivre mes cours. Alors qu'il range ses créations une fois que nous en avons fait le tour, il lance soudainement quelques regards hésitants vers moi.

« - Je peux te demander quelque chose… ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dis-moi. »

Encore une fois, je le sens troublé, gêné, moins sûr de lui. Comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il voulait me dire, alors que je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Je le regarde avec insistance et un sourire encourageant.

« - Dis-moi.

\- Eh ben… Est-ce que je peux essayer de… De te dessiner ? »

Sa voix intimidée et embarrassée me fait autant craquer que la proposition elle-même.

« - Pourquoi t'as autant hésité à me demander ?

\- Bah… Je sais pas, c'est… Bizarre…

\- Non, je trouve pas. C'est une demande d'artiste à artiste.

\- Mmh…

\- A laquelle je réponds oui, d'ailleurs.

\- Oh… Tu veux bien ?

\- Bien sûr. »

 **[…]**

Cela doit faire une bonne demi-heure que je suis assis sur cette chaise, presque immobile, à parler seulement de temps en temps pour éviter de bouger par réflexe, et à l'observer à l'ouvrage. Il est concentré, appliqué, minutieux. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois être touché parce qu'il est très sérieux dans sa tâche comme moi je le suis lorsque je dessine, ou parce qu'il est très consciencieux car il s'agit de mon portrait. Dans tous les cas, cela me fait sincèrement plaisir, et j'aime toujours autant le voir focalisé sur son travail.

« - Tu es très professionnel.

\- Il faut bien, sinon j'aurais jamais commencé ça. »

J'esquisse un sourire amusé et un peu mesquin, sachant parfaitement ce que ces mots signifient, d'autant plus que son regard avide malgré lui et ses dents qui viennent légèrement pincer sa lèvre ne font que me le confirmer. S'il ne gardait pas un minimum de retenue, s'il n'était pas apte à se concentrer uniquement sur l'aspect artistique, nous nous serions déjà probablement jetés à corps perdu dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce qui n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire, je dois l'avouer. Mais j'aime aussi le regarder dans cette situation, d'autant plus que je sais que nous avons toute la fin de journée et même toute la nuit devant nous.

Alors je fais comme lui. Je patiente. Et je m'attarde sur autre chose que mon envie de l'étreindre, de l'embrasser et de le toucher. Tout comme lui focalise sur l'aspect purement artistique de l'analyse de chacun de mes traits pour les reproduire sur le papier, j'observe son visage sérieux malgré la lueur qui anime ses yeux sombres, son regard concentré tantôt sur moi, tantôt sur le dessin, ses paupières qui se plissent lorsqu'il détaille davantage son œuvre, ses joues qui se teintent discrètement d'un rouge pâle dès l'instant où il commence à étudier minutieusement les courbes déjà plus intimes de mon buste. Car, oui, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il me dessinerait sans T-shirt. Officiellement parce que ça a un côté plus pratique, officieusement parce que l'idée ne nous déplaît pas. Loin de là.

Bien sûr, tout cela prend du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais cela ne me dérange pas de poser pendant longtemps pour lui, pour son expérimentation, et même juste pour ses beaux yeux. Seulement, le temps commence à paraître plus long quand vient le moment où il détaille le bas de mon ventre. Ce n'est pas parce que cela fait un moment qu'il est à l'ouvrage et que la lassitude pointe le bout de son nez. Non. C'est simplement parce que cette partie de mon corps semble lui faire encore plus d'effet. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour ne plus se refermer, l'éclat au départ discret dans ses yeux s'intensifie, son regard s'attarde bien plus qu'avant sur le modèle et, si j'étais près de lui, je suis sûr que j'entendrais et sentirais son souffle s'accélérer.

Soudainement mesquin et joueur, je lui adresse de temps à autres un regard envieux, un sourire narquois, un discret clin d'œil. Et je sais très bien qu'il y fait attention, car il n'en est qu'encore plus troublé. Et j'éprouve un malin plaisir à le voir ainsi, à se retenir de perdre pied, à masquer au mieux ses émotions, à ne pas répondre.

Malgré tout, il termine ce qu'il a commencé, toujours concentré. Et ça me plaît, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, mais à mes yeux, ça le rend terriblement attirant. Même si je suis sûr qu'il le sera encore plus quand il pourra se lâcher.

« - Voilà. Tu veux regarder ?

\- Si je veux regarder ? Bien sûr que je veux !

\- Mmh… T'es certain ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu redoutes ma réaction ?

\- Euh… Non, mais… Je suis pas sûr de…

\- Aie confiance en toi-même. »

Sur ces mots qui ont pour seul but de l'encourager à croire en ses capacités artistiques, je me lève de la chaise sur laquelle je suis resté presque immobile si longtemps, et viens m'accroupir à côté de lui, impatient à l'idée de voir le résultat.

* * *

 _Alors alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Comment voyez-vous la suite ? :p Dites-moi donc ! Et préparez-vous, parce que… … … 8D #SuspenseDeMerde_

 _Nouveau petit message pour Ayesham : ta review n'était pas un gros pavé, mais elle m'a fait tout autant plaisir que les précédentes, c'est cool d'avoir des lecteurs/lectrices qui suivent toute l'histoire :D Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne bute jamais mes perso XD Et une fiction si courte pour mettre des gens ensemble et finalement les séparer… Bon, c'est un concept, cela dit ^^ Et vouiiiiiiiiii ils sont trop chou frnfrufrgnrfrmgnblblblblbl *_* #craquage_


	6. Chapter 6

**L'ART DE L'AMOUR**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur… Hem… *hésitation de _« j'assume moyen »_ * du **Sydi** (SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui).

Ouaip, y a pas des masses de fics sur ce ship. M'enfin, si ça vous dit rien, ce serait bizarre de lire quand même XD Bon, vous faites ce que vous voulez ;) Mais pour info, deux références: « 5 Théories » et « Dimanche Pluvieux ».

Bref, petite fiction dans un univers alternatif (mais pas trop). Et pour les besoins de l'histoire, je les vieillis un peu. Pas beaucoup, hein. Disons la trentaine.

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une grande partie de leurs personnalités et histoires pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et les gars, dans le cas (peu probable) où vous verriez ça… Pardon. x) Sérieusement, ne lisez pas, c'est très la gêne ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : L'art de l'audace**

* * *

Le résultat est largement à la hauteur de mes attentes, même plus encore. Je ne suis pas vraiment branché portraits, ou paysages, parce que ce sont des choses qu'on peut voir dans la réalité, et il ne faut que du talent pour les reproduire fidèlement. Certes, il y a du mérite, car c'est techniquement difficile et ce n'est pas donné à tout dessinateur de savoir faire ça. Mais ce sont des modèles qui limitent la créativité, puisque le but est que la toile ressemble à l'original. Cependant, pour le coup, il a laissé parler son imagination et a ajouté d'autres choses autour de mon portrait. Des courbes qui viennent contourner les miennes, des lignes discrètes en arrière-plan qui renforcent l'effet de perspective déjà plutôt bien fait, des traces de crayon et d'encre estompées à la main qui accentuent les ombres de manière assez remarquable. Et, enfin, le détail qui me surprend le plus, des empreintes de ses doigts à plusieurs endroits, notamment sur le visage, sur le torse, sur les hanches de ce corps dessiné qui est le mien.

« - Tu as fait encore mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. »

Ces mots le font rougir d'un coup, bien plus encore que ce n'était déjà le cas. Il laisse partir un rire gêné et baisse la tête, fixant la mine du dernier outil qu'il a utilisé et gardé en main, le titillant nerveusement.

Bien décidé à ce qu'il ne reste pas en proie à ce genre d'émotion, je me rapproche encore et glisse mes mains le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ses épaules. Dans le même temps, j'avance mon visage vers le sien et, baissant progressivement les paupières par automatisme, je frôle son nez du mien et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes, toujours légèrement entrouvertes. Un discret soupir lui échappe, il reste immobile un bref instant, avant de répondre à mon initiative. Ses mains viennent à leur tour se poser sur moi, d'abord sur mes hanches, m'extirpant un frisson, puis sur mon dos, me rapprochant encore de lui.

Nous nous emportons assez rapidement, sans vraiment nous en rendre compte. Nos mains se font plus baladeuses, nos bouches se cherchent de plus en plus fébrilement, nos corps se rapprochent pour s'étreindre un peu plus à chaque instant, nos respirations s'accélèrent nettement. Le contact entre nous, même à travers les vêtements, nous soutire déjà des frissons. Je suis tellement emballé que je n'esquisse pas le moindre geste de recul lorsqu'il s'égare le long de mes flancs jusqu'à mon buste pour le flatter du bout de ses doigts.

Frémissant à ce contact, je me lâche moi aussi encore un peu plus et descends le long de sa mâchoire pour aller embrasser son cou. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, un léger sursaut le prend aussitôt, un soupir difficilement retenu s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses doigts se crispent contre ma peau. Encouragé, je poursuis dans mon initiative et longe lentement sa jugulaire en de longs baisers consciencieux.

Dans le même temps, je faufile mes mains sous sa chemise et effleure sa peau en des gestes taquins. Il laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux et vient serrer une mèche de mes cheveux dans sa paume, de plus en plus réceptif à mes attentions. Mes baisers se prolongent jusqu'au creux de son épaule, le long de sa clavicule. Lorsque je commence à y passer la pointe de ma langue, un couinement presque imperceptible lui échappe, ce qui m'incite à continuer. Dans le même temps, je défais un par un les boutons de son vêtement, non sans m'attarder entre chaque sur la parcelle de peau qui se présente sous mes doigts.

Je le sens frissonner de plus belle, sa respiration devient erratique, ses soupirs se font de plus en plus lascifs. Exalté par une telle réponse à mes actions, j'écarte les pans de sa chemise et la fais glisser le long de ses bras pour la lui retirer. Les yeux clos, la tête légèrement penchée pour laisser libre cours à mes baisers dans son cou, il me laisse faire. Ses bras reviennent m'entourer et me resserrent contre lui, laissant se toucher nos corps à moitié dénudés, dans un soupir de surprise et de contentement.

Alors que ses doigts retournent se perdre dans mes boucles déjà désordonnées, les miens longent ses côtes en de voluptueuses caresses. Un son rauque et impudique lui échappe et fait vibrer sa gorge dès l'instant où je commence à mordiller doucement la peau de celle-ci. Entraîné par une telle réactivité, je picore son cou de mes dents, tout en continuant à passer la pointe de ma langue de temps à autres. Ses mains resserrent de plus en plus leur prise sur mes cheveux, je sens qu'il est un peu tendu et qu'il cherche à étouffer les gémissements qui lui échappent. Ma bouche remonte petit à petit jusqu'à l'arrière de son oreille, à laquelle je susurre quelques mots, la voix tremblante de convoitise.

« - Ne te retiens pas. »

Ce qui semble avoir son effet puisque, dès que je reprends mon manège dans son cou, il laisse partir par moments des couinements de plaisir plutôt explicites et particulièrement stimulants. J'aime le voir comme ça, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes et frémissantes, à profiter des sensations, à extérioriser ses émotions. Il est tellement beau ainsi. Il l'est déjà au naturel, bien évidemment, mais là, c'est… Inexprimable.

Tout d'un coup, il se recule et saisit mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser avec fougue et passion. Souriant d'entrain contre sa bouche, je l'entoure de mes bras pour resserrer notre étreinte. Ses baisers dévient furtivement de quelques millimètres vers le bas, il capture ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et les titille en des frôlements aguicheurs. A mon tour, je ne peux retenir un couinement d'aise, emporté par une douce chaleur qui semble couler dans mes veines et se propager dans tout mon corps. Ce n'est pas tant que ça, au fond, mais ça me rend déjà toute chose.

Un infime sursaut me saisit lorsque je sens une pointe froide juste sous ma clavicule gauche. Mes paupières, qui s'étaient progressivement fermées par réflexes, se rouvrent, me laissant voir Dylan en train de tracer des courbes directement sur ma peau, avec le feutre qu'il a récupéré entre temps. Je dois avouer qu'en plus de m'amuser, cette initiative m'émoustille un peu. Non, beaucoup, en fait. J'esquisse un sourire malicieux, lui adressant un regard espiègle.

« - Bonne idée. Parfois, il faut savoir changer de support… »

Sans mot dire, il rit de ma remarque et continue dans sa lancée. Sa main libre cherche la mienne et nos doigts s'entrelacent pour se titiller doucement. Je le laisse faire, enchanté par une telle initiative, étrange en apparence, mais qui me parle totalement, et surtout, me fait un effet agréablement inattendu. Je le laisse faire parler son imagination, sa créativité, qui le font encrer diverses formes sur le haut de mon buste. Des figures aléatoires, comme le rythme de nos respirations qui se perdent. Des courbes qui suivent plus ou moins les miennes. Des spirales, comme celle dans laquelle nous sommes en train de sombrer avec passion et enthousiasme.

La surprise de le voir prendre une telle initiative si singulière et inattendue est vite remplacée par une émotion atypique, que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ressentie depuis des années, si tant est que cela ait déjà été le cas. Une sensation de chaleur qui s'approche de l'embrasement, un début de frénésie de plus en plus irrésistible, une exaltation de mes sentiments et de mon attirance envers lui. Je me sens comme dans une espèce de transe passionnelle, provoquée par le contact toujours plus fébrile et envieux entre nous, alors qu'il ne fait que dessiner sur ma peau d'une main et tripatouiller mes doigts de l'autre.

Mes yeux se ferment progressivement, spontanément, je me pince les lèvres par réflexe dès que la mine passe sur un endroit plus réceptif que les autres. Un infime sursaut me saisit lorsque je sens une chaleur légèrement humide dans mon cou, sur lequel il a commencé à déposer de longs et tendres baisers successifs. Hoquetant de surprise, je le laisse tout de même faire bien volontiers, profitant de ce contact dangereusement sensuel.

Au fil des minutes, ses dessins sur mon épiderme se raréfient, jusqu'à s'arrêter, au profit de baisers de plus en plus aguicheurs le long de ma jugulaire et de mon épaule. Sa main libre, qui entre temps a abandonné le feutre, vient se poser sur ma cuisse et la caresser dans un geste à la fois doux et provocateur. Il remonte petit à petit jusqu'au niveau de mon oreille, qu'il saisit délicatement entre ses dents, me soutirant un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir non dissimulé. A quoi bon essayer de faire des mystères alors qu'il a trouvé un point sensible…

Il est de plus en plus entreprenant, et bon sang ce que ça a le don de me plaire ! Cela ne fait que me stimuler d'avantage, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il en est de même pour lui, si j'en crois son souffle aussi haletant que le mien, son visage un peu rougi comme le mien, son regard encore plus sombre que d'habitude, toujours avec ce léger éclat luxurieux, ses doigts qui reviennent se promener sur le haut de mon corps en des caresses voluptueuses.

Dans un élan d'une spontanéité, il se lève et me tire vers lui pour que je reste contre lui et le suive dans son mouvement. Je me laisse entraîner sans vraiment comprendre, et de toute manière sans vraiment y réfléchir. Nous nous retrouvons en quelques secondes assis au bord de son lit, et il m'enlace de nouveau pour m'embrasser avec une ardeur de plus en plus… Impatiente. Si nous continuons sur cette voie, cela ne peut mener qu'à une chose…

Ce qui me fait soudainement prendre un peu de recul et calmer le jeu quelques instants. Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie, bien au contraire, et lui aussi semble être dans cette optique. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas que son consentement soit biaisé par ce rapprochement très flagrant et catégorique entre nous, ce n'est pas une raison. Même si notre comportement actuel laisse à penser qu'on en arrivera forcément à cela, tout n'est pas tracé.

Je l'éloigne un petit peu de mes mains sur ses épaules, gardant toutefois mon front contre le sien, et articule quelques mots, entre deux respirations assez laborieuses.

« - Dylan… T'es sûr de vouloir ? »

Son air soudainement embarrassé me confirme qu'il a la même idée que moi. Il baisse les yeux et se recule, tel un gosse surpris en train de faire une bêtise. Je me retiens de rire pour ne pas le mettre davantage mal à l'aise et le retiens en glissant mon bras autour de sa nuque.

« - Eh, je me moque pas. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Euh… Oui… Non ! Enfin… Si.

\- Te mets pas dans cet état. C'est normal, hein.

\- Tu te crois irrésistible à ce point ? »

Alors là, par contre, je ne peux pas me retenir d'éclater de rire. Je dois l'avouer, il m'a totalement surpris. Malgré son embarras manifeste, il m'a envoyé cette petite pique, sûrement pour contourner son léger malaise mais tout de même !

« - Tu me surprendras toujours. »

Bien que toujours un peu gêné, il m'adresse un regard taquin et un sourire un peu narquois. Ce sourire, bon sang ! Je vais craquer, moi. Amusé de cette attitude, je décale mes mains jusqu'à sa nuque et dépose un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« - Si c'est ce que tu veux aussi…

\- Uhm… Oui. Je sais pas jusqu'où… Mais… Oui… »

Compréhensif, je lui adresse un petit clin d'œil et l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser. Après tout, je ne sais pas non plus jusqu'où je me sentirai capable d'aller, même si avec tout ce qui s'est passé, avec toute l'audace dont il a fait preuve, je pense que je pourrais aller loin. Mais dans l'absolu on n'en sait rien, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Si on savait à l'avance ce qui se passerait, ça n'aurait plus vraiment d'intérêt, c'est justement en grande partie le charme du mystère et de l'inattendu qui ne rend la chose que plus appréciable et fascinante. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où nous irons, il ne sait pas quelle sera sa limite, mais on s'en moque.

Il revient se coller contre moi et approfondit ce baiser qui s'enflamme de plus en plus, jusqu'à en redevenir aussi fébrile que le précédent, et même encore plus. Spontanément, il me prend par les épaules et me tire vers lui, nous faisant tomber sur le matelas, entre deux baisers effrénés. Je me laisse bien volontiers entraîner dans cette chute tant littérale que métaphorique et m'installe contre lui, sans relâcher notre étreinte.

Même si son côté un peu timide m'amuse et m'émeut toujours un peu, je dois avouer que j'apprécie beaucoup ce côté plus entreprenant, plus assuré, malicieux et un brin provocateur. Et j'ai comme l'impression que je vais l'apprécier de plus en plus…

* * *

 _Et voilà, on en arrive à du très sérieux 8D Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout !_

 _Attention, prochain chapitre, on rigole plus :p Quand il arrivera, préparez une serpillière et du change… #JeSuisCrade_

 _Nouveau petit message pour Ayesham : merci encore pour ta review :D C'est vrai que c'est un peu rapidos, mais des fois ça se passe comme ça, et effectivement vu que la fiction est courte, du coup c'est normal. Et merci pour le gag de la fleur, ça m'a totalement fait délirer, t'as refait ma journée XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**L'ART DE L'AMOUR**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur… Hem… *hésitation de _« j'assume moyen »_ * du **Sydi** (SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui).

Ouaip, y a pas des masses de fics sur ce ship. M'enfin, si ça vous dit rien, ce serait bizarre de lire quand même XD Bon, vous faites ce que vous voulez ;) Mais pour info, deux références: « 5 Théories » et « Dimanche Pluvieux ».

Bref, petite fiction dans un univers alternatif (mais pas trop). Et pour les besoins de l'histoire, je les vieillis un peu. Pas beaucoup, hein. Disons la trentaine.

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une grande partie de leurs personnalités et histoires pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et les gars, dans le cas (peu probable) où vous verriez ça… Pardon. x) Sérieusement, ne lisez pas, c'est très la gêne ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'art de l'Amour** _(attention, y a du citron!)_

* * *

Toujours enlacés, nous nous embrassons à en perdre haleine, animés par la frénésie et la passion que nos sentiments partagés ont fait naître, et qui semblent maintenant ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Nos mains se promènent sans retenue, nous arrachant d'innombrables frissons et soupirs d'aise. Entre deux caresses fébriles, je faufile mes mains sous sa nuque, me cramponnant presque à lui. Il profite de cette proximité pour glisser son nez dans mon cou et y abandonner quelques chastes baisers, souriant dès qu'il me sent chavirer à ce geste.

Plus les minutes passent, plus je me rends compte de l'attirance que j'éprouve envers lui, de cette étincelle qui s'est animée en moi, de cette envie charnelle qui a germé. Je le veux au plus près de moi. Je veux continuer à sentir ses lèvres frémissantes, ses mains curieuses, son corps chaud et déjà un peu moite contre le mien, son souffle se mêler au mien. Je le désire de plus en plus. Et je constate que c'est également le cas pour lui car, alors qu'il s'affaire à cajoler mes flancs de ses doigts, je sens une pression sur mon bas-ventre, signe que le sien a augmenté de volume, m'apportant une excitation supplémentaire.

Il abandonne momentanément ses flatteries sur ma peau et descend ses mains pour défaire mon pantalon, dans le but explicite de le retirer. Je le laisse faire volontiers et, dans la lancée, je lui ôte également son jeans. Je ne peux retenir un fin sourire en voyant la réaction que tout cela lui a provoqué. Rien que d'en prendre conscience, de le réaliser, me stimule encore plus. Je lui fais autant d'effet que lui m'en fait… Bon sang, c'est si agréable à penser !

Soudain, dans un geste presque brutal, il se redresse et se jette sur mes lèvres, les dévorant des siennes. Surpris mais surtout enivré par tant d'ardeur, j'enfonce mes doigts dans sa peau, répondant de plus en plus fiévreusement à ses baisers avides. Grisé tant par cet aspect si entreprenant de sa personnalité que par ce qu'il lui fait faire, je remonte mes mains le long de son torse et commence à titiller les deux pointes de chair plus foncée du bout de mes pouces. Cela a tôt fait de le faire réagir, il laisse échapper d'adorables couinements, se tortille légèrement et se mord la lèvre à maintes reprises, tout en se cramponnant à mes épaules.

Dans la fougue de notre étreinte, il profite de sa position pour croiser ses jambes autour des miennes et rapprocher encore nos bassins, nous extirpant à tous deux un soupir d'aise et un frémissement intense. J'ai des frissons partout, et en même temps j'ai l'impression qu'un brasier s'étend en moi. J'ai la sensation de devenir comme fou, ivre de toutes ces sensations, par le fait que c'est lui qui me les provoque, et par le fait que je lui en provoque aussi.

Je profite que nous soyons assis – plus ou moins – pour récupérer le feutre qu'il avait distraitement laissé tomber sur le matelas, et commence à effleurer sa peau avec la mine, esquissant des courbes aléatoires. Son regard s'accroche au mien un bref instant, qui toutefois me suffit à percevoir l'éclair de lubricité qui anime ses yeux assombris par le désir.

Je laisse ma main tracer sur son épiderme les divagations de mon esprit, dans des mouvements lents, délicats et appliqués, presque dansants. Ses yeux se ferment petit à petit, par automatisme, sans doute pour lui permettre de savourer au mieux les sensations, et il émet un soupir lorsque je me mets à cajoler sa hanche de ma main libre. L'encre recouvre progressivement une bonne partie du haut de son torse, désormais paré de courbes aléatoires, de lignes brisées, de formes abstraites, de petites spirales.

Je finis par abandonner cet égarement artistique et reprends Dylan dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi, collant ainsi nos corps et les formes qui y sont dessinées – une communion aussi artistique que sentimentale. Je le pousse doucement pour le faire basculer en arrière et reviens me lover contre lui, m'attaquant de nouveau à son cou pour le couvrir de baisers, toujours agrémentés de quelques flatteries de ma langue et de mes dents.

Mes mains redescendent d'une lenteur espiègle, pour finalement le prendre par les hanches et resserrer la distance entre nos bassins, à plusieurs reprises, les faisant se frotter l'un à l'autre. Il m'attrape par les épaules et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser fiévreusement, ce qui dissimule quelque peu les gémissements de plaisir que nous soutire la friction de nos bas-ventres. L'extrême proximité entre nos corps me rend fou et, à force de me sentir en phase avec lui, avide de son contact, désireux de son corps, j'ai envie de passer à l'étape supérieure. De l'avoir entièrement contre moi, sans pudeur, sans retenue.

Ses doigts s'égarent longuement dans mes boucles désordonnées, puis, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, redescendent pour s'immiscer dans mon sous-vêtement et le baisser le long de mes cuisses. Amusé et exalté par tant d'audace, je lui retire son dernier habit à lui aussi. Ceci fait, il m'attrape aussitôt par les épaules de nouveau et m'embrasse avec fougue.

Le contact direct, sans la moindre barrière, nous euphorise encore plus. La douceur et la tiédeur de sa peau ne me font apprécier que davantage ce contact entre nous. Nos corps se meuvent spontanément l'un contre l'autre, créant une friction entre nos parties intimes. Ses mains redescendent le long de mes flancs et se posent à plat sur mes fesses, avec une légère pression appuyant les mouvements de mon bassin contre le sien.

Cette facette de sa personnalité, entreprenante et dépourvue de timidité, me surprend, me ravit et me charme. Et tout nous est venu naturellement, comme une évidence, comme si nous nous connaissions intimement depuis longtemps déjà. Cette confiance en moi et surtout en lui-même m'enflamme encore plus.

Nos soupirs se confondent, nos gémissements s'élèvent dans la pièce, parfois étouffés, alors que nos corps coulissent sensuellement l'un contre l'autre. Ses doigts remontent sur le creux de mes reins, puis le long de mes flancs, jusqu'en-dessous de mes épaules où il s'accroche pour maintenir notre proximité physique. Nos mouvements se font de plus en plus impétueux, impatients, en même temps toujours accompagnés de baisers tendres et aimants.

Je me rends compte à cet instant que jamais je n'avais fait l'amour de manière aussi… Artistique. Et il n'est pas seulement question des traits dessinés à l'encre sur nos corps, de moins en moins adroitement au fur et à mesure que la passion nous consumait et embrouillait notre esprit, nous transportant toujours plus loin. Je n'ai vraiment aucun regret, même si tout cela peut sembler un peu précipité, c'est ce dont on avait envie tous les deux, et on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'est comme si on avait, au-delà de cette relation charnelle, une osmose, une connexion psychique, presque spirituelle.

Alors que ses doigts s'agrippent toujours à mes épaules, comme si j'allais me volatiliser d'un instant à l'autre, je prends sa hanche dans l'une de mes mains et accompagne les ondulations fougueuses de nos bassins. Ses doigts agiles retournent se balader sur mon corps, à tous les endroits qu'ils peuvent atteindre. Son regard s'embrume et s'assombrit, m'envoûtant de plus belle à chaque fois qu'il croise le mien.

Mes baisers finissent par redescendre le long de sa mâchoire pour aller se perdre dans son cou, léchant et mordillant la peau de temps en temps, comme j'aime tant le faire, comme il semble tant apprécier que je le fasse. Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau. J'entends ses soupirs et gémissements d'aise accompagner les miens.

Perdus dans les limbes d'un plaisir toujours plus intense, nous ne cessons de nous mouvoir l'un contre l'autre, constamment à la recherche d'un maximum de contact. Nos corps tremblent, nos respirations sont tout aussi précipitées que nos battements de cœur, nous avons la peau moite, les yeux embués et le souffle court. Par automatisme, je finis par me redresser pour le regarder. Ses yeux embués à demi-clos, ses lèvres frémissantes qui laissent passer des sons terriblement érotiques à mes oreilles, sa peau moite hérissée de frissons, ses cheveux en bataille, son visage rougi par les émotions et les sensations… Tout ça vaut à mes yeux tellement plus que tous les plus beaux tableaux du monde entier réunis. Et le fait de voir, d'entendre, de sentir qu'il ressent tout ce plaisir ne fait que m'en procurer encore plus.

De longues minutes passent ainsi, je ne saurais dire combien, je suis bien trop déconnecté de la réalité pour en avoir conscience. Tous nos sens sont exacerbés par le contact lubrique de nos corps, par la passion qui nous entraîne, par les sentiments qui nous lient. A un point tel qu'un foudroyant orgasme finit par nous emporter. Ma vision se brouille, mon souffle se coupe à plusieurs reprises, mon corps et mon esprit ne répondent plus de rien. Tous mes muscles se contractent pour finalement se relâcher dans un long soupir de pure extase physique et émotionnelle.

A bout de forces, je me laisse retomber à côté de Dylan, tout en restant contre lui. Nous prenons tous les deux le temps de nous remettre de nos émotions, dans le silence seulement meublé de quelques baisers égarés et de nos respirations qui se stabilisent petit à petit.

Une fois à peu près remis, je scelle nos lèvres encore frémissantes en un long baiser tendre et aimant, qui contraste avec toute la ferveur dont nous sortons et adoucit l'ambiance. Il en profite pour m'enlacer et aller grattouiller mon cuir chevelu du bout de ses doigts. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes, à échanger des gestes et des regards affectueux, à nous embrasser de temps en temps, dans un silence reposant.

Étant donné l'état dans lequel cette longue et fougueuse étreinte nous a mis, il propose une petite douche à deux, que je ne peux décemment pas refuser. Comme quoi, toute sa timidité s'est envolée en si peu de temps…

Une fois sous l'eau tiède, nous passons plus de temps à nous câliner qu'autre chose, pour être honnête, même si le but premier était de nous nettoyer de cette moiteur – entre autres. Nous restons un long moment enlacés, avec pour seul bruit l'eau qui tombe sur nous, à nous cajoler mutuellement de caresses et de baisers épars, profitant de ce moment de douceur, d'apaisement, de démonstration muette de notre affection.

« - Je crois que… Je vais me désinscrire des cours.

\- Mmh… Tu crois ?

\- Ouais. Ce sera mieux, je pense. »

Quoiqu'un peu surpris, je ne proteste pas. C'est à lui de décider de ça, et c'est vrai que le fait qu'il soit présent à mes cours pourrait, au vu de l'évolution fulgurante de notre relation, être particulièrement gênant. Enfin, encore plus qu'auparavant, je veux dire.

« - Je veux être avec toi et en profiter pleinement. Et… Le fait de venir aux cours et devoir me tenir tranquille, ça va m'en empêcher. »

Amusé et touché par ces mots, je resserre encore un peu plus mes bras autour de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Il vient caler sa tête dans mon cou et mordiller le lobe de mon oreille, ce qui ne manque pas de me soutirer un frisson. Je glisse mon nez dans ses cheveux trempés et titille le creux de ses reins du bout de mes doigts, tandis que l'une de ses mains se pose sur mon ventre pour le flatter en des frôlements inconstants. Ce mouvement ondoyant fait office de berceuse sensorielle, mes paupières s'alourdissent et ma tête s'affaisse petit à petit contre la sienne. Il émet un petit rire et m'embrasse encore une fois, pour me réveiller un peu, sans interrompre ses effleurements délicats sur ma peau.

Nous nous décidons finalement à sortir de la douche, après plusieurs longues minutes, et, une fois secs, nous retournons vite sur son lit pour nous mettre au chaud sous la couette. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous reprenons spontanément nos effusions de tendresse. Au fil des celles-ci, je me sens sombrer vers le monde des rêves, non sans avoir ressassé dans mon esprit cette fin de journée riche en péripéties et en émotions, qui elles valaient infiniment plus que le plus beau des songes. Nous nous laissons emporter dans un sommeil qui ne pourra qu'être réparateur, après tant de dépense physique et d'exaltation de nos sentiments partagés.

Je savais que l'art pouvait permettre de rêver, se sentir mieux en cas de coup de blues, apprendre et enseigner, changer sa vision des choses, se défouler, prendre confiance en soi, rencontrer des gens formidables, se surpasser… Mais je ne savais pas qu'un jour, il me mènerait à tout cela. A un sentiment si fort et, par chance, réciproque. A quelqu'un qui partage tant avec moi, qui m'a fait perdre le nord dès le premier jour et flancher de plus belle avec le temps, qui m'a rendu fou d'affection et de désir en une soirée. A ce moment de partage, de passion intense, de dessins corporels inopinés, de connexion tant physique que psychique, d'expression libre sans limite d'un amour longtemps dissimulé et contenu.

Je ne regrette pas un seul instant d'avoir tenu ma promesse et d'avoir osé faire mes aveux. Cette nouveauté dans ma vie ne me rend que plus comblé. L'art peut mener à tant…

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, c'est fini pour cette petite fiction. Enfin, 7 chapitres, tout de même… Ah, ça me fait bizarre de la terminer, j'en ai la larmichette à l'œil :'/_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu… Non, non, ne pleurez pas ! On se retrouve bientôt. Parce que oui, j'ai deux autres fictions de prévues, et encore c'est que pour le moment ;D Donc j'espère que vous viendrez les lire ! En attendant, plein de bisous partout sur vos belles trognes, et merci beaucoup BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse quand je les lis! J'VOUS AIME, BORDELOU._


End file.
